


“I could really eat something.” (Sequel to "You could talk about it, you know?")

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: After they sleep Crowley wakes up before Aziraphale and makes them Crêpes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 2





	“I could really eat something.” (Sequel to "You could talk about it, you know?")

Crowley stretched awake and smiled when he saw Aziraphale laying next to him. It was the first time in his life didn’t sleep alone. Aziraphale was smiling in his sleep, much like when he was awake. Crowley decided he’d let the angel sleep a bit longer, seeing as it was the first time he had ever slept. The demon slithered out of bed making sure not to wake the angel, and made his way to the kitchen.

“Alight,” he said out loud to the empty kitchen. “Aziraphale will be hungry when he wakes up, and I could really eat something too. Let’s see what this angel has to eat,” Crowley shuffled through the cabinets which were surprisingly as bare as his own. After a few minutes he managed to gather the ingredients for crepes, and started cooking.

“It smells delicious in here,” Aziraphale entered the kitchen fifteen minutes later. “What’s on the menu?” The angel made his way towards the tea kettle and put water on.

“Crepes, your favorite.” Crowley smiled over his shoulder flipping the last crepe over in the pan. “Have a seat. You must be hungry, we slept for two days. I’m a bit hungry too,” the demon continued.

“You’re too kind to me Crowley,” Aziraphale set the table for two. “I didn’t even know you could cook.”

“Well,” Crowley smiled making his way to the table with the plate of crepes and the assorted toppings he had miraculed up, fresh whipped cream, strawberries, and melted chocolate. “After you risked your life, well your human body, for a good crepe I decided to learn how to make them.”

“Thank you dear,” Aziraphale waved his hand and the thier cups were filled with breakfast tea. “Mmm, these look almost too good to eat.” The angle giggled.

“Well what are you waiting for I want to watch you taste,” Crowley smiled.

“As you wish,” Aziraphale dipped a forkful of crepe into the fresh whipped cream and then stabbed a strawberry slice with the fork before putting it in his mouth. Crowley watched as his angel closed his eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the food the demon had prepared.

“You’ve outdone yourself,” Aziraphale opened his eyes and smiled.

“Good,” Crowley replied topping is own crepe with chocolate, strawberries, and whipped cream. “Like I said I could eat,” the demon said to the angel when he noticed his eyes widen.

While they ate breakfast the pair chatted about all the things they could do together now that they were free, and Crowley couldn’t help but smile. He never could have imagined being this happy, getting to spend everyday with your best friend is a gift most humans didn’t even get. An angel and a demon, friends, what a funny little world they had saved.


End file.
